


The Omega With Blue Eyes

by Lexi323



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Keith, Alpha Lotor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Cafe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blowjobs, Double Anal Penetration, Galra Empire, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Langst, M/M, Multi, Omega Lance, Omegaverse, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Voltron Paladins, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Polyamory Relationship, Polygamy, alpha shiro, altea, beta, galra - Freeform, omega - Freeform, polyamorous, polygamous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi323/pseuds/Lexi323
Summary: Lance McClain has wondered his whole life if anyone will be able to look past his Omega status and love him for him. When he meets two Alphas, Shiro and Keith, he feels as if he finally found just what he was looking for. Of course issues arise, but how will our two Alphas handle someone to take Lance away?Smut warning for chapter 13 and the epilogue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Lance's P.O.V.**

“Hunk where is my green jacket?” I hear Pidge from their room

“I think Lance stole it!” Hunk yells from the kitchen

“I didn’t steal it!” I shout, arranging the clothes I borrowed in a circle around my bed “I borrowed them I’ll give them back soon!”

“Can I give you some other clothes?” Pidge asks appearing at the doorway “I know it’s for a nest and all but I really need that jacket.”

“Ok fine, but give it back when you’re done.” I agree

We make a quick switch in clothes and then head to the kitchen where Hunk has made breakfast. Scrambled eggs and bacon

“Are you in pre-heat?” Hunk asks

“Nope, just want to nest.” I reply

“Hmm normally omegas only want to nest during heat or pre-heat.” Pidge says, typing on their laptop

“Well I’m not exactly a normal omega.” I say, grabbing some bacon “I’ve always enjoyed nesting.”

“Good point.” Pidge replies

“Are you two ready for school today?” Hunk asks, packing the lunch boxes

“Yeah, I finished my assignment.” Pidge says “I stayed up all night.”

“We know, we could hear you groaning in frustration and typing harshly and three in the morning.” Hunk says, handing them their lunch box

“Whatever Mum.” Pidge replies

I feel a little pain in my chest, Pidge and Hunk have gotten really close lately. Hunk and I have known each other since kindergarten, back before we presented. He defended me from bullies and always shared his lunch with me when the others stole it. He never presented as an alpha or an omega, but he showed all the signs of being a beta so it was obvious what secondary gender he was.

My story is a little different. I was hanging out with Hunk at my house when suddenly i felt like I was being stabbed. I screamed a lot an Hunk panicked. Of course there was nothing to worry about, the doctor cleared up right away it was just me presenting. I spent the week at home and since I didn’t want to be alone Hunk stayed with me. Because he was a beta my heat didn’t really have any effect on him.

But now Hunk seems to want to spend all his time with Pidge. I think it’s because they’re both betas so they can relate to each other more but it still hurts.

“-nce, Lance!” I hear Pidge shout, snapping me from my thoughts

“You ok buddy? You kind of zoned out.” Hunk says passing me my lunch box

“I’m fine, I guess I’m really tired.” I reply

“Guys we only have ten minutes until school!” Pidge suddenly yells and we all panic

We quickly pack our school bags and make a mad dash to school. If we’re late we could get detention and even though I can talk my way out of detention, using my “omega eyes” I can’t get Hunk and Pidge out of it.

We arrive at school and rush to our lockers. After Pidge and Hunk grab their things they go inside the classroom but I’m not as fast so I’m left behind. Of course they probably didn’t realise but it still hurts.

As I close my locker my heart stops. There is a guy, about my age with black hair and a white tuft at the front walking down the hallway. I think he is the hottest person I’ve ever seen. He looks very strong, I can see his muscles through his shirt. He looks up at me and my heart skips a beat.

 **Shiro's P.O.V.**  
I’m walking down the hallway to the art classroom to get some paper for my science project. I forgot to grab it earlier and I’m already completely unmotivated to do school work today. At least after school I can spend time with my boyfriend Keith.

In the hallway I see someone at their locker, not thinking much of them I continue walking but when they look up into my eyes my heart stops. It’s a boy, definitely not in my year level but maybe the year younger with tan skin, brown hair and the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen.

Wow...

**Lance's P.O.V.**

I can tell from here he is a prime alpha, I guess the omega inside of me is attracted to him but I wonder if he can tell about my secondary gender. I do manage to hide it pretty well. I’m worried that no one will love me for me...

The black and white haired stranger continues down the hallway and I can’t seem to keep my heart under control. Who is he?

****Time skip to after school****

**Lance's P.O.V.**

Hunk, Pidge and I are all chilling in the break room of our workplace. It’s a small cafe called Voltron cafe. Our friend Allura owns it, well technically her uncle of sorts does, but she runs it more.

She’s the daughter of our school principal, and she is really good friends with all of us. She’s like a sister to me and she always defends me from people who think they can hurt me because of my secondary gender.

“Ready for your shifts?” Allura asks walking into the break room

“You know it Allura.” I reply “Can you do up my apron, I can’t reach.”

“It’s Friday so be prepared for a bunch of tired students.” Allura says tying up my apron “It's like a mob out there.”

“We'll be fine Allura.” Hunk says walking out to the service desk with Pidge following him

“It’s not you I’m worried about.” She mumbles “Lance there are a lot of tired, horny alphas out there. Please be careful.”

“I’ll be fine Allura, this isn’t my first Friday shift.” I say

“I believe you, but if anything happened you know where the pepper spray and tasers are.” Allura says

“Are those even legal?” I ask as I walk to the door connecting the break room to the service counter

“Of course not.” She chuckles and follows me out

Allura was right, there are a lot of alphas out here. A few betas are here as well but no omegas. I will be fine, it’s annoying that people think omegas are to weak to take care of themselves. As long as no one alpha commands me I’ll be perfectly fine. I’ve done a lot of self defence. Why can’t everyone just respect me and treat me like a normal human?

It’s gotten better since I started using suppressants. I don’t get a heat as often and my scent is dulled down. There was no birth control available for prime omegas like myself so Pidge made me some. Even though I feel like Hunk and Pidge are drifting away from me they still help me a lot.

I walk up to the cash register ready for my first customer. Hunk is the chef and Pidge works as a waiter. Allura makes the coffee, tea, milkshakes and all the beverages we have.

I serve a few customers, most don’t try to flirt with me, but I don’t mind if they do. Allura does though and she tells me to get back to work.

Just when I’m beginning to get bored a boy, my age walks up. He has a black mullet and his eyes are a beautiful bluey-grey. He seems upset about something though.

“Everything ok sugar?” I ask as he gets ready to place his order

“Two coffees.” He replies

“Sure thing.” I reply, a little shocked I got ignored so easily

“Are you meeting up with someone?” I ask as I mark down his order

He just glares at me but when I look up at him to meet his eyes he stops glaring, even looks a little shocked.

“Every thing alright babe?” I ask

“Don’t call me that.” He says snapping back into his ‘angry teen’ mode and handing me his money

Well I’ve never really come across a customer like that. Maybe he’s just in a bad mood or something. Or maybe the second coffee is for a date, although I don’t see anyone else with him. Why do I feel like I’ve seen him before though...

 **Keith's P.O.V.**  
Why is he flirting with me? Isn’t it obvious I'm with someone! Well I didn’t let Shiro scent me this morning, I was to busy with school work, and it looks like, I’m just getting coffee for a friend.

It’s not like him flirting with me is horrible or anything, he actually looks really pretty. Maybe he’s a beta? He’s definitely not an alpha. His blue eyes are what stands out most. They’re so pretty. He’s probably one of those popular kids who everyone loves. He does look familiar...


	2. Chapter 2

**Keith's P.O.V.**  
I walk out of the cafe, still feeling annoyed but shocked about the flirting. Usually when people flirt with me I get angry but when I looked up into that boy's blue eyes I was at a loss for words. His eyes were so blue, they were calming. Normally it's impossible to calm an angry alpha but he didn't even need to say anything...

I see Shiro's motor bike outside the cafe and he walks up to me smiling softly.

"You got a coffee for me to huh?" He asks

"Yeah, apparently the guy at the checkout didn't get the hint it was for my boyfriend." I reply "He flirted with me."

"You're adorable when you're upset." Shiro says taking the coffee from my hand "Was it some old man?"

"No, it was a boy about our age." I say "He had the most amazing blue eyes."

"Doesn't sound like you're too upset. Speaking of which, I saw a boy today with blue eyes as well, like the ocean." He agrees "What a coincidence I guess?"

"He was cute." I mumble

"Did you say something?" Shiro asks looking at me

"No nothing important." I reply and sip at my coffee "Let's go home."

I know Shiro wouldn't mind me saying another boy is cute, we are both polyamorous and have talked about adding a third to our relationship but it's still embarrassing. Plus it's hard enough to find someone who likes guys and is ok with a polyamorous relationship.

We're heading to Shiro's apartment, it's where we both live. I lost my family in a car accident and Shiro asked me to stay with him, of course I agreed and soon after we started dating. Shiro has a lot of money from his parents so I don't need to worry about rent and things, although I do feel slightly bad for relying on him so much.

We arrive home and Shiro pulls out his phone.

"It's a message from Pidge, they're asking if we want to join a study group." Shiro explains

"Who's going to be there?" I ask

"Pidge, Matt and a few of their friends." Shiro replies "They all go to our school."

"Fine, I've been needing to catch up on my biology homework anyway." I say "When is it?"

"Tomorrow, try to be nice ok?" Shiro says wrapping me in a hug

"When am I ever not nice?" I smirk

****Time skip to the next day****

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
Pidge organised a study group for us and a few of their brother's friends. Apparently they're two alphas and they go to our school. Pidge said the group should meet in the library which is only a few minutes away from my house.

I have finished picking out my outfit. A white shirt with a blue flannel, grey pants and my favourite blue high tops. I check myself out in the mirror making sure I look good. People say omegas are the most beautiful people but I don't know how true that is. All I know is that I have extremely sensitive and thin skin, but it's always clear and my hair is really soft and brown.

I grab my school work and begin to walk to the library. Hopefully we actually get work done instead of messing around.

I walk up the long library steps and open the door, looking around for Pidge and the others. I find them behind one of the book cases all seated around a desk, the two new people aren't here yet. I take a seat next to Hunk and say hello.

"So who are the other two?" Allura asks writing something down in her notebook

"They're my friends." Matt says "Shiro and Keith, they're both alphas and they go to our school. Pidge knows them as well."

"They're nice." Pidge says not looking up from their laptop

"They sounds fun." I say

"Going to flirt with them?" Hunk asks

"Me? Flirting? Of course not." I say in fake shock

"Oh! Here they are now." Matt says waving to two people

I turn to see the boy in the hallway yesterday with black and white hair and the boy at the cafe with the black mullet. Taking a closer look at the black and white haired boy I see shiny metal on his arm, oh wait that is his arm. He has a prosthetic. Not that that makes any difference to anything. Why is my heart beating so fast?

"Hey everyone, I'm Takashi Shirogane but you can just call me Shiro." The black and white haired boy says smiling

"Keith." The one with the mullet adds

"This is Allura, Hunk and Lance." Matt says gesturing to each of us "And you already know Pidge."

They take a seat and we begin to discuss our work. Slowly I feel everyone pulling away from me. Hunk and Pidge are talking about engineering, Matt and Allura are talking about a history project and finally Shiro and Keith are off in their own world, I don't know what they're talking about.

Every time I look at them my heart beats faster, I couldn't have a crush on them right? I mean look at them they obviously like each other. Yeah it's just some silly high school infatuation, it'll be gone in a few weeks, right? Besides they're probably dating each other and I'm not going to come between that....

 **Keith's P.O.V.**  
The second I saw Lance I realised he was the blue eyed boy who flirted with me. His eyes are still that bright blue but they seem sadder than yesterday. Once we sit down I turn to Shiro to tell him.

"Remember how I told you someone flirted with me yesterday? Lance is the one who did it." I whisper

"He's the one I saw in the hallway as well." Shiro replies

I stay quiet for a few seconds before smelling something sweet in the air. It smells like an ocean breeze and water lilies mixed with honey.

"Do you smell that sweet scent?" I ask slightly sniffing the air

"I think it's Lance." Shiro whispers

"Betas don't smell that nice neither do alphas..." I say and then trail off in realisation "He's an omega."

"He's definitely on suppressants though, I wonder why?" Shiro replies

My heart begins to beat faster as we realise Lance is an omega, omegas fit perfectly with alphas. For some reason I'm feeling a pull towards Lance, it might just be instincts, but I think it's more. I want to protect him and take care of him. I wonder what Shiro would say if Lance was to join our relationship. I just can't get over those blue eyesL


	3. Chapter 3

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I'm at work again, after the study session yesterday I needed a break from thinking about homework so I'm glad I had a shift today. Besides, Sundays are always great pay so I can continue saving up for university. I didn't want to put any stress on my family to pay for uni so I said I'll do it all myself. It's also good to keep my mind off of feeling like I don't belong with my friends.

I'm still at the checkout, taking peoples orders and writing them up. There are lots of alphas today but a few omegas have come in as well. It's nice to remember there are others like me in a world full of alphas and betas. But I've never met another prime omega which is a bit disappointing.

"Next!" I call out

"Lance?" My next customer asks

It's Keith, I didn't think he'd ever be back, especially so soon. My heart is beating fast again, why won't it calm down?

"Hey Keith, still got the mullet I see?" I ask looking at his hair, trying to distract myself from his stupid adorable face

"Yeah is that a problem?" He replies

"Of course not, if you were living in the eighties." I chuckle

"What about your top? It's covered in coffee powder." Keith growls

"Oh, would you prefer me wearing nothing?" I ask flirtatiously

His face explodes in a blush and he seems to be at a loss for words. I chuckle at this and open the cash register.

"So what can I get you?" I ask

"O-One coffee, black." He says, still shocked

"Sure, that's two dollars." I reply holding out my hand

He places the money in my hands and I write the order on a cup. There is no one after him in line so I try to strike up another conversation.

"So is it just you today?" I ask

"Yeah, so what?" He replies grumpily

"Just wondering, where's Shiro?" I question

"Doing homework in his apartment probably." Keith says "I don't really know."

Maybe they aren't together since Keith doesn't really know where Shiro is, maybe I have a chance. But I also kinda like Shiro so it's a bit weird to picture myself with just one. Would I have to choose or would they be polyamorous as well? I shouldn't get my hopes up, I saw how they looked at each other yesterday and even if they didn't like each other they still wouldn't go for me.

Once the coffee is done I hand it to Keith and he barely looks at me.

"Am I to beautiful to look at?" I ask chuckling

"No, you just smell really good." He says and then covers his mouth quickly

"W-What?" I ask in shock, not sure if I head him correctly

"Nothing!" He says and rushes out of the cafe

I raise a hand to my cheek and feel how hot they are, he complemented me on my scent. An alpha complemented me on my scent... I don't know if it's instincts or not but it makes me feel proud of myself, I can feel something spreading in my chest. I've never been complemented on my scent before...

 **Keith's P.O.V.**  
I can't believe I just did that, I just complemented him on his scent! Only lovers do that! Not that being with Lance would be bad or anything... wait what? Ugh this is so confusing. What do I do? I am dating Shiro but I think Lance is really cute.... I did act this way around Shiro right before we started dating.

Maybe I should talk to Shiro about it. I wonder what he would say? He wouldn't be upset, I think... I grab my phone and message Shiro that I'm coming home early. I was originally going to the library to grab some textbooks but this is more important.

I begin walking home, sipping at my coffee and trying desperately to calm myself down. I wonder if Shiro likes him as well? That wouldn't be a problem, quite the opposite. But how would we tell Lance?

I arrive back home and open it up. Shiro's in the living room focusing on some of his business homework.

"Shiro I need to talk now!" I yell rushing over to him "I completely embarrassed myself, Lance will never talk to me again!"

"Woah, woah calm down." Shiro says placing his work down "What happened?"

"I told Lance I liked his scent!" I say hiding my face in my hands

"Is that it?" Shiro asks "That's not to bad, I'm sure he'll talk to you again."

"But what if he doesn't? I just ran out after I said it, I didn't even apologise!" I reply

"Keith, do you have a crush on Lance?" Shiro asks seriously

"W-What?" I ask shocked

"Do you like Lance? It's ok if you do." Shiro says looking me in my eyes

"I-I don't know." I say looking down "But what about you?"

"Keith we've spoken about adding a third for a while." Shiro says placing a hand on mine "And I think Lance would be perfect."

"So we should get to know him a little before we try anything?" I ask

"I think so, I'd like to get to know him as well, he is very pretty." Shiro states "And he goes to our school so we can talk to him tomorrow."

"Thanks Shiro, you always know what to say to calm me." I sigh happily, hugging him tightly

We press our lips against one another and soon we're in a full blown make out session. Our hands travel all over each others bodies and I grind against his lower half.

I feel relieved that Shiro was so supportive, he seems to want to get to know Lance as well. Despite the fact I bicker with Lance the few times I've seen him I still really like him, he seems really nice and he's beautiful, I guess what they say about omegas is true.

And we do go to the same school as well, our school is pretty big, so are the classes so it makes sense that I've never really noticed Lance before so I really want to make up for lost time. Hopefully Lance would want to be in a three way relationship, especially with two alphas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I'm back at school again, sadly it's Monday so I'm tired and grumpy about even being here in the first place. Pidge and Hunk went up ahead to finish their project and Allura is off with Matt flirting so I'm all alone.

I walk into the classroom and freeze when I see Keith sitting at his desk scrolling though his phone. I blush again thinking of his complement yesterday and decide that I should go talk to him. I feel nervous walking up to him, my palms are sweaty and my heart is beating fast.

"Hey Keith." I say and he looks up at me

My blue eyes meet his greyish-blue ones. He looks shocked, maybe he thought I'd be too embarrassed after yesterday.

"I never realised you were in my class." I state

"I-I tend to blend into the background, and the classes are very big." He replies

It makes sense that I never really noticed him but I'm still shocked I never saw someone as cute as him. Usually I'm drawn straight away to good looking guys and girls. Pidge never pointed him out either, Pidge probably doesn't care that much and they weren't really friends anyway.

"Well I'm glad we're in the same class." I reply taking the seat beside him

"Umm about yesterday..." Keith says "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

What does he mean... is he trying to tell me he doesn't like me and it was an accident to compliment me. Or am I just over thinking it? Why does my heart feel like it's constricting?

"It's fine, it didn't bother me or anything." I say laughing nervously "I was just shocked."

"That's ok then, I was just worried I embarrassed you." Keith says

"As if you could embarrass me mullet." I chuckle

"Again with my hair?" He grumbles

"Aww you're adorable when you're grumpy." I laugh and he turns to look at me

"Actually there is something I wanted to ask you." Keith states "It's kind of personal though."

"Sure ask away." I reply

"Are you an omega?" Keith asks, making me freeze

"Y-Yeah I am." I answer "How did you you know?"

"You smell sweeter than betas and alphas." Keith explains "Even sweeter than the other omegas I've come across."

"I'm a prime omega." I reply

"Why don't you tell anyone?" He asks

"Hey guys." A third voice says, joining the conversation

It's Hunk, my saviour.

"Hey Hunk, I need to go to the uhh... library." I say standing up and quickly walking out of the classroom

 **Keith's P.O.V.**  
I watch Lance leave feeling a little guilty, did I say something to make him want to leave? I think I just hurt an omega, a prime omega. I feel like a horrible person now, maybe I'm just overthinking everything.

"Hey Hunk, is there a reason Lance doesn't like talking about his secondary gender?" I question and Hunk turns to me

"That would explain why he left so quickly." Hunk says to himself "Yeah he doesn't like talking about it because he's worried a prime omega is all he'll become."

"Oh no, I need to apologise don't I?" I ask feeling worse

"Yeah, but Lance would forgive you. You didn't know." Hunk says and then turns his attention to one of the girls in our class "I'm going to go talk to Shay, make sure you apologise soon."

Hunk is so calming, he's kind of like Shiro in that way, he knows just what to say. Well I guess I should go find Lance to apologise. I get up out of my seat and begin to look though the hallways of our large school.

 **Shiro's P.O.V.**  
I'm walking to my class when I see Lance wandering the halls looking a little upset but mostly blushing. What happened to him? I should go check if he's ok.

I walk up to him and tap him on the shoulder. When his blue eyes meet mine it's like the world stops, it's exactly like when I saw Keith for the first time.

"Is every thing ok?" I ask

"Y-Yeah, I just kinda of ran out on Keith." He sighs "He asked me a question I didn't really want to answer so I just left. Pretty immature huh?"

"No, no it's not immature." I reassure him

"It's not even that private, he just asked why don't tell anyone I'm a prime omega." He says sand then slaps a hand over his mouth "I-I mean, I'm so sorry-"

"Lance it's ok, I understand." I say wrapping my arms around him in a hug "I'm a prime alpha."

"Y-You are?" He asks shocked, hugging me back

"Yes I am, I don't really spread it around because I don't want to be labeled." I explain

"Same here, I want to know people like me for me." Lance agrees

Lance and I are pretty similar, it's wasn't hard at all to find common ground. He is really pretty as well, what people say about omega's beauty is true. We pull apart from the hug and I look into his eyes again, he smiles.

"Lance!" We hear a voice call from down the hallway

We turn to see Keith, Lance looks nervous again but he doesn't make a move to get away. Keith stops right in front of us.

"I'm sorry for what I asked, I didn't realise it was too personal." Keith apologises to Lance

"It's fine, don't apologise." Lance replies "I was just being stupid."

"No you weren't, what I asked made it awkward and you uncomfortable." Keith says "So please just let me apologise."

"Ok, I accept your apology." Lance says smiling softly "I guess Hunk told you huh?"

"Yeah he did, I felt horrible when I thought I hurt you." Keith replies

"Well it's all behind us, now we really need to go to class." Lance says walking a few steps towards his and Keith's classroom

"You go up ahead, I want to talk to Shiro." Keith says

We watch as Lance takes a few steps and disappears around the corner, Keith turns to me and smiles sheepishly.

"Ok so maybe getting to know him didn't go so amazing." He nervously laughs

"Keith, you need to be more careful with what you say." I reply

"I know, but I just want to know everything." He sighs

"But we have to wait for him to tell us in his own time." I say "After all, if we want to make this work we need to be patient and respect each other's boundaries."

"You're right, now I'm going to class." Keith says and pulls me down to kiss me on the cheek "See you at lunch."

"Oh yeah one more thing, Matt wants us to come sit with him, Lance and the rest of the group." I say "So heads up about being careful around Lance."

Keith nods and follows in Lance's footsteps back to their class. The heart beating in my chest is finally going down, I think I have a complete crush on Lance, maybe even more but I can't be sure yet. All I know is that I really wouldn't mind if he joined our relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
It's been a week since I confessed I was a prime omega to Shiro and Keith and they've been really supportive. I don't know how I'll ever be able to choose between them. They've been sitting with my friends at lunch and talking to me a lot.

I feel like they don't care that I'm a prime omega, as if they like me for me. It makes me feel really happy. They haven't let on to any possibility they're dating so I might have a chance. I really like them both but I'm still to nervous to ask them out.

"-ance. Lance!" Hunk says snapping me from my thoughts "Everything alright? You've been really distant lately."

"What do you do if you like two people? " I ask

"Is this about Keith and Shiro?" Hunk asks

"How did you know?" I question

"I've seen the way you look at them." Hunk replies "So, what do you think you should do."

"Well obviously I need to choose one, but how?" I sigh "And do they even like me back? They look like they like each other but they haven't said anything about dating. What if they do like me but it's only because I'm an omega?"

"Lance calm down, I'm sure they're not like that." Hunk says wrapping me in a warm hug "Just take your time and think about what would make you happy."

"You're right, I don't need to rush into anything, but I should probably make a choice." I say "Now we should get ready for work."

"Yeah we should, I also want to ask Allura about some new menu items." Hunk agrees and stands up "Oh and if Keith or Shiro ever hurt you I will kill them."

"Haha, thanks Hunk, I know you always have my back." I say smiling as we get ready for work

Hunk drives us there in his car and once we arrive we change into our uniforms and wait until our shift starts. Pidge arrives soon after and changes into their uniform.

"Sup Pidge." I say

"Hey Lance, Do you know where Allura is? I need to talk to her about my brother." Pidge asks

"In her office I think, Hunk's talking to her as well." I reply

"Ok thanks." They say and walk off, leaving me all alone

_'They don't like you'_

_'They're just pretending to be friends with you'_

_'If you weren't an omega they wouldn't want to be around you'_

"Shut up." I whisper to myself "They're my friends."

_'Are they? Do you still believe that?'_

"Lance are you ok?" I hear a voice say and I look up to see Allura with Hunk and Pidge

"I'm fine Allura, just really tired." I say, plastering a fake smile on my face

"Ok if you're sure." Allura says, looking a little unconvinced "Well it's pretty much time for opening, also Keith and Shiro are waiting out the front."

"Really?" I ask perking up a little

She nods and we all exit out of the break room and I head to the cash register. Keith and Shiro will order whatever they want here so I'll get to talk to them. Allura unlocks the door and switches on the 'open' sign. Keith and Shiro are the first ones in the door. My heat is beating so fast already.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" I ask

"Two coffees, one black, the other with a dash of milk." Keith states

"Sure thing mullet." I say writing down the order

"Again with the mullet?" Keith grumbles "My hair is awesome."

"Sorry Keith." I chuckle "Your hair is awesome."

"What about mine?" Shiro asks gesturing to his black and white hair

"It's pretty awesome as well." I say smiling

They move along to wait and I serve the next few customers. As the line is slowly going down Shiro and Keith take a seat in one of the booths, I can't seem to tear my eyes away from them. They really look like a couple... but if they were surely they would have told me?

As the next customer walks up I immediately get an unsettled feeling in my stomach.

"What can I get you sir?" I ask

"Didn't think some omega whore would be working." He says "Omegas just spend their time being lazy and expecting things to be done for them."

He's definitely a prime alpha so he must be able to smell past my scent blockers. I hate it when I receive hate for being an omega. I'm not hurting anyone by being myself!

"Do you have an order sir?" I ask feeling more nervous

"I doubt you're competent enough to understand how to work that thing omega-bitch." He says "Why don't you go get one of the other workers?"

"Sir I assure you I'm perfectly capable of working the cash register." I sigh "If you have an order please place it now, you're holding up the line."

"Don't tell me what to do you omega whore, I could pull you over this counter right now and shove my-" He begins to yell but stops when boiling hot coffee is spilt down the front of him

Keith and Shiro are holding their empty coffee cups over his head as he gasps in shock

"Shit this is hot, what the fuck?!" The man yells, trying to wipe it off but burning his fingers in the process

Keith and Shiro get splashed with coffee as the man shakes it off like a dog.

"Don't talk about him like that." Shiro growls

"What the hell, why'd you dump coffee on me?" The stranger says angrily

"Because you're a horrible person, get the hell out of here." Keith says

"Some second class alpha thinks he can tell me what to do?" The man says pushing Keith back

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Allura says "You insulted my worker and you assaulted my customers."

"Whatever, you should find a better employee than that omega whore." The man frowns and walks off

"Are you to ok?" I ask, snapping out of my shocked state

"Yeah were fine, are you ok though?" Shiro asks

"I'm fine, that man was just crazy." I say, forcing myself to smile

I can't let anyone know how much that hurt me, I need to be strong. If I let them know how weak I really am then they might not want to be friends anymore, if they realise how worthless I think I am them they'd probably start thinking that as well.

"If you're sure you're ok then we're going to go wash all this coffee off. Do you have a bathroom we can borrow?" Shiro asks

"Yes, I'll show you the way." Allura stares and quickly walks off with them following behind her

Once Allura comes back she walks up to me.

"Are you sure you're ok Lance?" She asks "What that man said was horrible."

"Yeah I'm fine." I reply "It's no big deal."

"You should go thank Shiro and Keith, I'll watch the cash register." She says

"Ok, I should definitely thank them." I say

I let Allura take over the cash register and I walk through the break room to where the bathroom is. The door is open a little so I can hear the conversation inside.

"Damn you look hot like this Takashi." I hear Keith say, I freeze and my heart sinks into my stomach

"You don't look to bad like this either." Shiro replies

I peak through the crack in the door, Keith is leaning against the sink with Shiro pressing his body to his. They are both shirtless with water and coffee dripping down them. They are looking into each other's eyes with pure love, no one ever looks at me like that. Finally they press their lips against one another's and I feel my heart break.

I silently step back and cover my mouth. Tears are falling down my cheeks and I'm choking back sobs. I quietly walk back into the break room and change into my normal clothes. I poke my head out of the break too, and call Allura over without looking at her.

"I'm not feeling to great, I'm going home." I say

"O-Okay, just take care of yourself." Allura says "Is everything alright?"

"Of course." I say chuckling nervously and walking out through the back exit

As I walk past the bathroom I force myself not to look through the door but Shiro and Keith walk out at the same time.

"Hey Lance, are you ok?" Shiro asks "That man was disgusting."

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." I say and continue walking

"Lance, want to talk for a bit?" Keith asks "Is your shift over?"

I walk out without saying anything and close the door behind me. I run to the apartment as fast as I can and once I'm inside I throw myself onto my bed and cry.

I can't believe I ever thought they would like me, of course they're dating each other. They're always together and have been friends for years. I can't come between that. I'm not going to ruin their relationship. I can't do that to the two people I like, they're both amazing and deserve each other, I don't deserve them at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I've been avoiding Keith and Shiro all this morning, it hurts to think about them, let alone speak to them. I'm just so heart broken over everything that happened.

Finally the bell goes and I take a seat at my desk. I can feel Keith giving me worried glances but I try to ignore it, I don't want to feel worse then I already do. The teacher walks in and there is someone behind her.

A boy with long white hair and a very attractive face. He looks classy and rich, from here I can smell he's a prime alpha.

"Good morning everyone, I hope you're ready for Monday." Mrs.Smith states "Now we have a new student, this is Lotor Galra."

She turns to Lotor and he smiles.

"I'm Lotor Galra, I'm an exchange student from Galra High." He says "I hope we can all be good friends."

"You can take a seat next to Lance." The teacher states

I put my hand up to show Lotor who I am and he takes a seat next to me. Galra High is basically our "rival" high school. I'm guessing since his last name is the same as his school his father is Zarkon Galra, the principal. Just like Allura's last name, Altea, is the same because her father is the principal. After the teacher takes attendance she tells us to talk amongst ourselves.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone as beautiful as you." Lotor says, looking at me

"Are you talking about me?" I ask shocked

"Of course, I don't see anyone else with those beautiful blue eyes." He replies "Like the ocean on a clear day, stunning."

I try to hold back a blush at his words but they make me happy. I can't believe someone would say such nice things about me.

"I can see I've made you blush." He says and places a hand on my cheek "It's adorable."

Lotor's sweet words make me forget a little of my heartbreak. I get a short release from my pain. I probably shouldn't be so quick to fall for sweet words but at this point I feel so desperate. It's stupid but my heart can't take being alone anymore. I guess this is the curse of the omega.

****Time skip to lunch****

**Keith's P.O.V.**  
I watch as Lotor slides closer to Lance on the long benches of the school cafeteria. He's been here for less than a day and he's already getting too close to Lance. Shiro must have noticed it as well.

There isn't much we can do, Lance will barely talk to us at this point. I don't know if we did something wrong but he won't meet our eyes. We were really hitting it off. At lunch we were getting to know one another, we always spoke and messaged each other, then suddenly he stopped after yesterday.

I don't know why, it's a little frustrating but mostly confusing, I wish I could understand what's going on inside his head.

"Keith, who is that?" Shiro whispers

"His name is Lotor, he arrived this morning." I reply "Who does he think he is putting his hands all over Lance?"

I watch as Lotor whispers something in Lance's ear and he softly smiles. It should be us whispering sweet things in Lance's ear, it should be us making him laugh and smile. I don't know why but I just get a really bad vibe off of Lotor. Maybe it's my instincts but something tells me that we should be careful around him.

Everyone else is sitting here as well but they don't seem to notice the fact that Lotor is basically eye fucking Lance. God I just want to protect Lance, but if Lance really likes Lotor then I guess I have to let him go. But I don't want to let him go.

****Time skip to a week later****

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
It's been a week since Lotor arrived and we've become pretty close. He is always very polite, sweet, respectful and funny towards me. He's never asked about my secondary gender or let on to any idea he only likes me for my prime omega status.

Around Lotor I feel like I don't have to pretend to be happy. He always knows if I'm lying about how I feel. It was a little annoying at first but it's nice to have someone here for me.

_'He'll leave you, just like Shiro and Keith'_

Shiro and Keith didn't leave me, they were never mine in the first place. I don't really like Lotor the way I like Shiro and Keith but he's filling up an empty space in my heart. I know it's bad and I'm using him, but I don't want to let the feeling go. It's been so long since I last felt loved and I can probably grow to love Lotor as well.

_'Feel loved? Like you did with Shiro and Keith, right before you saw them kissing in the bathroom?'_

_Yes loved, why can't I just feel happy about this?_

_'Because your heart will get broken again, do you really think you could handle another heartbreak?'_

Well no...

_'Then why are you setting yourself up again? It all ends the same, with you crying while they love someone who's better than you'_

No stop...

_'Stop what? Saying the truth? You know it's true, I know it's true. What do you think Shiro, Keith or Lotor would say if they found out how pathetic you really are?'_

_They're my friends, they would care for me!_

_'Then why haven't you told them? Where's Lotor now? Has he already left you?'_

"I'm going to the bathroom." I say quickly standing up

I need a moment to clear my head and maybe splash some water on my face will help.

 **Keith's P.O.V.**  
I watch as Lance quickly hurries away. He looks really worried about something but he won't talk to Shiro or I so I don't want to push it.

"Hey have you guys noticed how close Lance is with Lotor all of a sudden?" I ask

"It's because Lotor's showing him affection." Pidge says, looking up from their laptop

"What do you mean?" Shiro replies

"Lance may act flirtatious and seem like he's always really happy but he's not." Hunk says "He is always really worried no one will love him."

"He used to be really depressed and anxious." Pidge states "He's gotten better but I think he's still worried that he'll never be viewed as 'the soulmate' by anyone."

"Wow, that was really insightful." Allura says looking a little shocked

"Well Lance is one of my best friends." Pidge replies "I know almost everything about everyone."

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." I say

"Either way I'm still worried about Lance, he's seemed so distant lately." Shiro says

"I've been friends with him for years so I can confirm that, he's been acting really strange." Hunk states "But maybe Lotor will be good for him, he's seemed happier over the past week with him."

That hits my heart like a knife, it's painful to imagine Lance with someone other than Shiro and I. But if it really makes him happy then I won't stop him.

"I don't know, Lotor gives me a bad vibe." Shiro says "He seems...threatening, I get a dangerous sense around him."

Shiro is a prime alpha, they have impeccable instincts and are in tune with their warning signals. If Shiro is picking up bad vibes then it can only mean dangerous things.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shiro's P.O.V.**

"What do you mean he seems threatening?" Hunk asks

"He seems like he has something up his sleeve." I explain "My instincts are telling me to watch out for him."

"Should we tell Lance?" Matt asks

"I don't know, maybe we should." Allura states

We talk for a few more minutes when we hear footsteps walking towards us. My instincts flair up and we turn to see Lotor.

"Hey Lotor." Allura says nervously

"I know you don't like me." He says catching everyone off guard

"W-What?" Allura asks shocked

"I know you dislike me, and frankly I don't care." Lotor says "I'm not here to make friends with you, I'm here for Lance."

I growl angrily at the thought of Lance in danger. How dare he think we're just going to take Lance away.

"Why would you tell us? We're just going to tell Lance?" Pidge asks

"Well little girl." Lotor replies, making Pidge angry at being misgendered "I know you won't tell Lance because if you do he will be heart broken. Lance always puts you before himself, surely you'd put him in front of yourselves."

"You've only known Lance for a week, we've known him for years." Hunk states "Lance wouldn't fall in love enough to be heart broken in that short of time!"

"Wouldn't he? Do you really want to take that chance?" Lotor chuckles "You can tell Lance if you want, but when he is heart broken for the second time in such a short period you'll only have yourselves to blame."

Heart broken for a second time? What is he talking about? Lotor walks away and Keith, who has been silent up until this point stands up to chase after Lotor and I go after him. I can't let Keith pick a fight, especially with an exchange student.

I see Keith in the hallway standing still and looking around.

"Keith?" I ask walking up to him

"I lost him, dammit!" He replies in frustration "What do we do? We can't just let him be with Lance!"

"Shh Keith I know, Lance deserves better." I reply, wrapping my arms around him "But we can't just tell Lance, he will be heartbroken."

"Lance will barely talk to us, he might never talk to us again if we tell him the truth about Lotor." Keith sighs "What did we do? Everything was going so well."

"We'll figure it out, for now we need to find a way to protect Lance without hurting him." I say

****Time skip to Saturday****

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
Lotor asked me to go to a restaurant for dinner with him and I accepted. It's nice to get my mind off of Shiro and Keith. I know it's not easy to get over people so quickly, I feel like I'm falling for them even more.

I don't know why but I've been getting a few warning signals around Lotor recently. It's nothing in particular but I don't feel completely safe around him. I'm sure I'm just over thinking everything, why is it that I finally have someone interested in me and I'm trying to find flaws instead?

I put on my outfit for today which consists of a pair of black pants and a blue dress shirt. I think I look good for a dinner date, I wonder what restaurant we are going to?

I hear knock at my bedroom door and I open it to see Hunk.

"Hey Lance, going out tonight?" He asks

"Yeah, Lotor is taking me to a restaurant." I reply

"Are you sure you should go? Lotor is kind of weird." Hunk says "Are you sure you even like Lotor? Or is it because you're upset about Shiro and Keith?"

"I-I don't know." I say quietly "I just feel so lonely all the time."

"It's ok Lance, I'm sure you'll do what makes you happy." Hunk says wrapping his arms around me "But if he's not making you happy then tell us."

"I'm going to see how this date goes, if it goes bad then I won't go out with Lotor again." I say

"Ok, good luck, and if he gets weird call me and I'll take you home." He replies

Soon enough Lotor arrives and I say a goodbye to Hunk and Pidge. I'm feeling better after I spoke with Hunk, but he seemed like he was warning me about something. It's a little strange.

Lotor is dressed very nicely as well so I'm guessing we're going somewhere fancy. Lotor seems very hands on and he keeps brushing up agains my butt. He hasn't touched my scent glands on my collar bones but I feel like I need to protect them.

"Where are we going Lotor?" I ask

"My favourite restaurant." He replies

We continue walking down the street and Lotor is pulling me closer to him.

"There are lots of alphas around tonight, stay close." He says

"I'll be fine, I always have been." I reply

"But how you have me." He replies pressing his nose into my hair

I'm feeling a lot more uncomfortable now. He pulls me into a very fancy restaurant which looks beautiful.

"Reservation for Lotor Galra." Lotor says the the waiter and he takes us to our table

The menu is really big and really expensive, I don't know how I'll afford anything here.

"Order whatever you want." Lotor says "I'm paying."

"A-Are you sure?" I reply

"Of course, I couldn't let such a beautiful omega pay." He states

I blush at being called beautiful but I don't really like being referred to as "omega". I look around the restaurant and see something that makes my heart drop. Shiro and Keith are here, probably on a date.

I stare at them for a fraction to long and Keith looks up to meet my eyes. I wave and smile softly, forcing back tears. Did I think they wouldn't go for dates? I'm so stupid to think I'd never see them together. I just wish I was with them...

I notice Shiro and Keith begin to walk over to us and I stand up suddenly.

"Bathroom." I say and quickly hurry away

I don't know how I'll handle talking to them. I don't want to ruin what they have but I want to be part of it. No, I can make this about me. I walk into one of the stalls and sit on the closed toilet seat with my legs to my chest.

_'Why would you think you matter to them?'_

_'You don't matter'_

_'Lotor is the only one who is showing interest in you and you're trying to ruin that'_

_'Why don't you go stand on that bridge again? What stoped you from jumping last time?'_

"Please stop, I can't take it any more." I say gripping my head

_'It'll never stop, you're an omega. You've been alone for to long. It's your instincts'_

"No it isn't." I whisper "Instincts can't hurt you."

_'Can't they? Do you know enough omegas to state that as a fact?'_

_'You're nothing more than just an omega to everyone, you're just filling up space'_

"Maybe you're right..." I whisper with tears pouring down my cheeks "No one could ever love me."

 **Keith's P.O.V.**  
As we came over to talk Lance left, but now we can talk about another thing with Lotor privately. He's not going to get away with insulting us and threatening us.

"Lotor, you better not be hurting Lance." Shiro says

"Of course I'm not hurting him." Lotor replies "I've been very gentle, especially with my hands all over his body."

I growl in anger and try to hold back my protective instincts. How dare he touch Lance with his dirty hands. It makes me sick.

"Did I strike a nerve?" He chuckles

"Don't touch Lance." I growl "He's to good for someone like you."

"Then why is he with me?" Lotor replies

"Because you're playing him, you just want to fuck and move on." I state

"At least I'm with Lance, you both ruined your chance. Of course I don't yet know what you did." Lotor chuckles "And I'm not going to just leave him, I've always liked the idea of my own omega. And an omega as beautiful as Lance is the icing on the cake."

"You won't get that far with Lance." Shiro says "We're not going to let you."

"What can you do? You'll just ruin his happiness." Lotor states

"Enjoy it while you can, this isn't over." I say and walk away with Shiro close behind me

We decide to leave, there isn't anything we can do now. If we tell Lance, Lotor could try to hurt him, we need to think this though.

"What did Lotor mean by 'we ruined our chances already'?" I ask

"Maybe when we defended him?" Shiro offers

"But he was speaking to us and thanking us." I reply "You don't think he saw us in the bathroom and thought he didn't have a chance?"

"Maybe... that would make a lot of sense actually." Shiro states "He was so quiet though, I didn't pick up on him at all."

"So what do we do?" I ask "If we wait any longer he might let Lotor mark him! He'll be trapped!"

"I don't know, but we need to act fast." He replies "I wont let him hurt Lance."

****Time skip to two hours later****

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
After I came out of the bathroom Shiro and Keith had already left. I feel really guilty for not talking to them that much any more but I just feel so bad when i see them together. Lotor and I had a nice dinner and now we're walking home.

"Would you like to come to my house?" He asks

"I don't know, I'm really tired and I have a shift tomorrow." I say yawning

I don't want to go to his place alone, I don't feel safe... my omega instincts are telling me to listen to this alpha but my brain is telling me not to.

"Is it really that?" Lotor asks "Or is it because you like Shiro and Keith?"

"W-What?" I ask shocked

He grips me tighter, anger in his eyes.

"I saw the way you looked at them." He growls "You won't look at anyone other than me."

"Let me go Lotor!" I yell trying to shake him off me

"Oh Lance, all it would take is one alpha command and you'll be mine." Lotor chuckles

I manage to push him off of me but suddenly I feel a blow to my check. He punched me!

There's another blow to my stomach, then one to my ribs and finally I'm on the ground with Lotor kicking my sides.

"Remember this Lance, you will be mine." Lotor states "I don't care how, I don't care if I hurt you or those you love, but you will be mine. This is what happens when you disobey me."

He walks away and I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. It's so painful, I can't move. I lay on the ground for a few seconds and then force myself to stand up. The ground is swaying under me and my vision is blurry but I begin to walk. I don't know the way home but I can't stay here. After a few more steps I plummet to the ground, unable to move from the pain. Right before I black out I hear screaming and footsteps. I can't make out what anyone is saying.

"Shh it's ok, I've got you now..." Someone whispers, picking me up and wrapping me in a warm jacket

Then everything goes black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shiro's P.O.V.**  
Keith and I are walking home from the park, we decided to go there to clear our heads after the fight with Lotor. I'm so worried about Lance, we need to do something to help him soon or else who knows what will happen.

Keith and I have an idea why he wasn't talking to us but we don't know if it's true or not. It all depends whether Lance actually likes us. I really hope he does, I don't want to think about what could have been.

"Oh my god Shiro." Keith says and stops

I look at what he is staring at and it's a body the middle of the sidewalk. My instincts flair up as I smell the scent. It's an ocean breeze with water lilies and honey, it's Lance!

We rush over to him and see how badly he's been beaten. He's bleeding from some scars and I can see bruises beginning to form. I know who did this, Lotor. I'll never let him near Lance again.

I bend down and pick him up in my arms, holding him close to my body. Keith takes his red jacket and lays it on Lance as Lance's coat is wet from a puddle on the ground,

"Shh it's ok, I've got you." I whisper and pick him up

He rests his head on my chest but doesn't say anything.

"What do we do?" Keith asks

"Let's take him to our house for now." I state and begin to walk

I can see Keith is really worried and trying to hold back his instincts of hunting Lotor down and killing him. Lotor will pay for what he's done.

Once we arrive home we take Lance up to our bedroom and place him in the warm bed. It has the scent of both Keith and I so hopefully Lance won't mind. Keith sits next to him and wraps the blankets around him. He presses a soft kiss to Lance's forehead as I grab the first aid kit.

When I come back I pull up Lance's shirt to clean his wounds and put ice on them.

"Why would Lotor do this?" Keith asks, petting Lance's hair softly

"I don't know, maybe Lotor decided he wanted to hurt us through Lance." I reply, finishing cleaning his wounds and packing the first aid kit away

I lean over to Keith and connect our lips in a "don't worry" kiss. Lance is safe with us now. He won't get hurt here. Keith kisses back and places a hand in my hair. I deepen the kiss and we hear a soft groan.

 **Lance's P.O.V.**  
Even in the darkness I could feel everything. I felt the warmness of someone holding me, the soft hands of someone petting my hair, someone cleaning my wounds and placing ice packs on me. When I was placed on a bed I could smell the calming scents.

It smells like burning wood, cinnamon and nutmeg, Keith, but also chocolate, ginger and rain, Shiro. Am I at their place? Finally I find enough energy to open my eyes.

When I do I immediately regret it, I am at Shiro and Keith's house but they're kissing in front of me. They stop kissing and look at me, smiling softly. I already feel horrible, I ruined their kiss. But I feel so safe here in their bed surrounded by their scents.

"Lance, are you ok?" Keith asks "What happened?"

"Umm." I say thinking "Lotor attacked me, he said that I'd always be his."

"You won't have to be his Lance, he can't hurt you any more." Shiro says, placing a hand on my shoulder

I feel a stab to my heart as Shiro touches me. His hand is to warm and comforting but I know it's not for me. He shouldn't dirty his hands by touching me. I force myself to sit up completely. I should hurry and get home, I don't want to impose.

"Am I at your house?" I ask

"Yes you are, Lance can we talk?" Keith asks

My heart skips a beat and I feel butterflies in my stomach, did they realise I like them and never want to speak to me again? Did they decide I'm to much work and don't want to be around me any more?

"About what?" I ask quietly

"Why didn't you speak to us?" Keith asks "We were so worried we did something."

"Oh no you didn't do anything." I say, technically I'm right, they didn't mean to hurt me "I was just..."

"Just what?" Shiro questions

"Just uhh, really tired this past week." I say "I'm sorry I made you worry..."

"Lance we know you're lying." Keith says

Part of me, most of me, wants to just confess and pour my heart out to them. But then they'd reject me, what person would want to be in three way relationship, especially with me. They'll think I'm crazy for wanting something like that. But when I look at them I feel like I found a home. They make me feel so safe... so I can't destroy that little piece of happiness I have.

"I was just excited about Lotor I guess..." I mumble "It's been a long time since someone showed a serious interest in me."

"Lotor said we broke your heart." Keith states "Is he right? Did we do something?..."

"Oh no, you've done nothing." I say, laughing nervously "He was probably just lying to cause an issue."

They both look unconvinced so I decide to change the topic. How am I supposed to explain they broke my heart? That could ruin their relationship.

"I-I want to go home." I say

"Are you sure?" Keith asks

"Yeah Hunk and Pidge must be really worried." I answer

"Ok we'll take you home." Shiro states "But promise you'll talk to us ok? We want to make sure you're safe."

"I promise." I say, I do want to continue talking with them, no matter how much it hurts

They take me to Shiro's car and I sit in the back with Keith while Shiro drives. I give him the address. Keith has his arms softly around me which is calming and eases some of the pain. The light from the street lamps illuminate the car as Keith rests his forehead in my hair.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He whispers

"Yeah, it's just a little painful." I reply

"When you stopped talking to us, we were so worried." Keith says "I'm just glad you're safe now."

We arrive home and I pull away from Keith, even though I'd like nothing more than to cuddle with him forever. Curse my omega instincts. We knock on the door and Hunk answers, looking shocked.

"Lance? Are you ok? What happened?" Hunk asks

"Can we come in? Then we can explain." Keith says and Hunk opens up the door

We all walk inside and I head to my room to change my clothes and they're all dirty and wet.

 **Keith's P.O.V.**  
I watch as Lance walks to his room to change, trying not to imagine him in just his underwear, or less...

"What happened?" Hunk asks

"Lotor." Shiro growls

"We don't know one hundred percent what happened." I state "But we found Lance lying on the sidewalk covered in blood and bruises."

"I can't believe this, Lotor seemed rude but I didn't think he'd hurt Lance." Hunk says "We should have waned Lance about what Lotor said."

"All we can do now is protect Lance." Shiro states

"Do you two like him?" Hunk asks "As in more than friends."

"Are we that obvious?" I sigh

"Yeah, but I don't think you'll hurt Lance like Lotor did." Hunk states "If you do though, I'll kill you."

"We would never." Shiro says

"It's horrible to even think about." I add

"Good, because you need to prove how much you like Lance to him." Hunk says "He won't believe you otherwise."

"Thank you Hunk, you're a good friend." Shiro states

"I have to look out for Lance y'know, he falls into depression easily and I don't want him to get hurt." Hunk explains "When I see Lotor I'll punch him harder than he ever has been."

We all laugh and Lance walks through the door in a pair of grey sweatpants and a blue oversized hoodie. He looks so fucking adorable, I just want to hug and kiss him. Hopefully that will become a reality very soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
It's been a few days since Keith and Shiro saved me. Lotor hasn't returned to school which means he's probably planning something, or moved on and I have a feeling he wouldn't just give up. It makes me feel anxious.

I was so stupid, I felt so desperate to have some form of relationship that I ended up putting myself and my friends in a dangerous situation. I ruin my own relationships, I can't ruin Shiro and Keith's relationship as well.

I'm sitting at the cafeteria table alone. Hunk, Allura, Matt and Pidge are working on a physics group assignment. I'm not in their physics class so I don't need to be there. Although it's lonely alone...

I don't know where Keith and Shiro are. I'm fine alone though, it's just scary to be left alone with my thoughts. I wish I could be happy. I really don't want to suffer any more but if suffering makes others happy then I'll be fine.

I hear footsteps and I pick up Shiro and Keith's scent, looking up I see them walking towards me. My heart beats faster and I smile softly.

"Hey." I say

"Hey Lance, you look a little lonely." Shiro chuckles sitting down

"Everyone else is working on a physics assignment." I explain "So I'm all alone."

Keith takes a seat next to me, really close. I try to hide my blush and look down to my tan hands. I feel awkward around them, but I'm happy they still want to be around me after I ignored him.

"Everything alright Lance?" Keith asks

"Yeah, just tired." I reply "I stayed up really late last night."

"You need to sleep more." Keith says placing a hand on my cheek

"I know, but I'm to busy with school work and the cafe." I reply, blushing at his hand touching me

"You should take a break." Shiro states "You just got badly injured."

I smile softly at the thought of them caring about me. I shouldn't rush into another relationship so fast but I can just be friends with them. That would make me happy.

Suddenly they sniff the air and look over to one guy. As he comes closer I can tell he's an alpha, and part of Lotor's pack. He smells a lot like Lotor.

Shiro and Keith send off warning growls and the alpha smirks but he doesn't come any closer. Keith wraps his arm around my waist and I feel safe. The alpha walks away and Keith lets go of me.

"Thank you." I say quietly

"We said we wouldn't let anyone hurt you." Shiro states

"I know, I trust you." I smile

We continue talking but I'm not really feeling any better. I should just grow up and stop trying to make it about me. They're happy and that's what matters.

 **Hunter's P.O.V.**  
So Lotor was right, those two alphas are trying to court that omega. They wouldn't even let me near him, must have smelt I was part of Lotor's pack. When you join a pack the alpha's scent lingers around you to warn off others, even if you're an alpha like myself.

I need to report back to Lotor about this, he won't be happy there are other alphas, especially another prime alpha around his omega. I pick up my phone and dial his number.

"Hello." Lotor says picking up

"Hey Lotor." I reply "I have some interesting information for you."

"What is it? I'm busy?" Lotor asks

"Well, it's about that omega you're so obsessed with." I say

"I'm listening..." He replies

"You'll be interested to know that those two other alphas are interested in Lance." I explain "They seem to be really close. The one with the mullet is very protective and he has his arm wrapped around the omega. The other is making sure no one dangerous comes close."

"Hmm interesting." Lotor says "This means he won't be alone much, but I've always liked a challenge."

"What do you want me to do?" I ask

"Nothing yet, but soon Lance will be mine." Lotor answers "Continue watching them, update me on anything new."

****Time skip to after school****

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I grab my things from my locker and get ready to head home. I haven't seen Shiro or Keith since lunch so I doubt they'd find me at this point. I walk out the front door of the school walking out. In the yard there is Shiro and Keith talking with each other. I keep my head down, I don't want to ruin their time together but they walk over to me anyway.

"Hey Lance." Shiro says "Want us to walk home with you?"

"Sure." I say nervously, feeling a little empty inside "But don't you want to be alone together?"

"It's fine." Shiro replies "We want to spend time with you."

Why do they want to be around me? I know I shouldn't get my hopes up again but maybe they do like me. No that's stupid, why would they?

"Where are Pidge and Hunk?" Keith asks "Don't you all live together?"

"We do, but Hunk is going out with Shay and Pidge is hanging out with Matt." I say

"So you're alone?" Shiro asks

"Well, yeah." I answer

They both give a glance around and then turn back to me smiling.

"Well we should get going." Keith says wrapping his hand in mine

Shiro grabs my other hand and I blush. But friends hold hands so I shouldn't read to much into it. We walk home with my cold hands in their warm ones. Soon enough we have arrived at the apartment and we walk inside.

"Sorry about the mess." I say

I was raiding the house earlier for clothing, my nesting instincts came back and I had to listen to them.

"What's this all for?" Keith says looking over the clothes

"Nesting." I mumble quietly

"Huh, I've never seen a nest before." Shiro says

"The actual next is in my room, this is just where I looked through all the clothes and scents." I explain

We head to the kitchen and I grab some snacks for us. When I turn back to them they're whispering to each other.

"Hey Lance." Keith says snapping me from my thoughts "Do you want to go to the amusement park with us?"

My heart beats at a million miles per minute, are they asking me out? Maybe it's just as friends. What if I end up as a third wheel? But I'll get to spend time with them and that's worth the pain.

"Sure, sounds fun." I say

"How's this Saturday?" Shiro asks

"Perfect, I cant wait." I answer

They smile and we continue eating and talking, it's nice to just spend moments alone with them, I guess it's omega instincts to want to be around people, especially alphas. I really hope it's a date but I don't think they'd ask me out. They are in a relationship after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I'm rushing around feeling more nervous than I ever have been. I don't even know if this is a date and I'm more nervous than I was with Lotor. My mood quickly sinks as I think of Lotor but I force my mind away from him. I'm going to have fun today.

Maybe after a date I'll move in from them, once I get what I want I could just forget about my feelings. Even if it's only a tiny portion of what I want...

I make sure my outfit looks good and I brush my hair. Hunk appears in the doorway and I can tell he knows I'm nervous.

"Do you know if it's a date?" He asks

"No, I don't think it is." I sigh

"Well I do, I've even picking up signals they like you." Hunk replies

"I think you've had one to many hits to the head." I chuckle "They're in a relationship, a perfect relationship, why would they want me?"

"Lance don't talk so badly about yourself." Hunk says wrapping me in a warm hug "You're perfect and if they can't see it then that's their problem."

"Thanks Hunk, you always know what to say." I say "But I still don't think they like me like that."

"You'll see." Hunk smiles "If they do anything to hurt you call me and I'll come pick you up."

"Ok, but I didn't have any warning signals like I did with Lotor." I state

"You had warning signals with Lotor and you still went with him? Why didn't you tell me?" Hunk asks

"Because I was scared I was going to be alone forever, it was stupid but I just wanted to have a relationship." I explain

"Lance..." Hunk says quietly but he can't seem to find the words

"It's ok though, I'll get over it." I say and I'm interrupted by a knock at the front door "They're here, how do I look?"

"Well you look fine but-" Hunk begins to say but I run off before he can finish his sentence

I shouldn't have told Hunk, he doesn't need to deal with my issues again. Last time I got really depressed he took care of me. After a few months of suffering in silence I decided I wanted to end it. I went to one of the bridges in the city that isn't used much so no one would see me. Down below it was a river.

I still don't really know why I didn't jump, I guess I was to scared and worried it would hurt. I left a suicide note for Hunk because when was my only friend, we didn't know Pidge that well yet, but others wanted to be my 'friend'. I was only gone for half an hour so I didn't think he'd see it before I got home, but he came home early and read it before I had time to get rid of it.

He really helped me, taking care of me, letting me talk about my feelings, cooking amazing food but it really took a lot of energy out of him. So it's better to just hide it and make sure Hunk is happy. Besides he has a girlfriend to worry about, he doesn't need me causing issues.

I open up the door seeing Shiro and Keith smiling.

"Hey guys." I say smiling

"Hey Lance, ready to go?" Shiro asks

"Yeah I am." I reply

Hunk appears behind me still looking concerned.

"Have fun guys." Hunk says

I give Hunk a quick goodbye hug and I walk out of the apartment with Shiro and Keith beside me. I can pretend this is a date, surely that would be fine.

We're taking Shiro's car, looking at it closer now it's a pretty good car. It's definitely on the expensive side and it's very fancy. It's black and looks brand new.

Keith and I sit in the back while Shiro drives. I feel butterflies in my stomach at everything that's happening I keep on sneaking looks at Keith and Shiro, forcing myself not to blush.

"How are your injuries?" Keith asks

"They're ok, they haven't been hurting." I reply "I just have some bruises."

"Just make sure you're careful ok?" Keith says placing his hand softly over where my bruise on my rib is

I nod and we arrive at the amusement park. It's already late afternoon so it's the perfect time to be here. We can try all the rides with shorter lines, all the food stalls are open and we can watch the fireworks.

"What do you want to do first?" Keith asks after getting out of the car

"I don't know, I've never been here before." I reply

"How about the roller coaster?" Shiro asks

"S-Sure." I say

"Are you scared of roller coasters?" Keith asks

"Well I'm scared of heights." I reply

"I'll hold your hand." Shiro says 

Shiro gently grabs my hand and Keith looks a little angry. Oh no I'm causing issues between them. I pull my hand away and laugh nervously.

"I'll be fine." I say "We should hurry up and go."

I walk up ahead, trying to keep some distance between us so they can have time to themselves. It only takes a few minutes to line up for the roller coaster so it's not awkward or anything. I sit behind them while they sit at the front. The seats only fit two but that's ok.

After the roller coaster we try more rides that Shiro and Keith request. The only one I really want to go on is the ferris wheel but I think they'd find that to boring. And it means we're trapped together and we will have to talk.

"Lance, is there any ride you like?" Shiro asks

"The ferris wheel." I say without thinking, ugh I should have been paying attention, I only said it because it was in my head "But we don't have to go on it if you don't want to."

"I like it as well, we'll be able to see the fireworks from high up." Keith says

"Ok, so the ferris wheel next." Shiro says beginning to walk and we follow after him

Keith is walking really close to me, Shiro is looking at us out of the corner of his eye. He is probably annoyed with me for spending so much time with his boyfriend. I put some distance between us to hopefully stop annoying Shiro.

We line up for the ferris wheel and soon enough we are put into our own carriage and it begins. I hear soft whispering from across my seat, Shiro and Keith are talking about something, oh god they've probably found me annoying this entire trip and want me to go home.

"Hey Lance." Shiro says, here it comes... "You're single right?"

"Umm yeah, why?" I reply, I wasn't expecting that

"Do you like us?" Shiro asks

"Well yeah, I wouldn't be here if I hated you." I chuckle

"No, do you like us?" Keith asks and I realise what he means

"W-What? But you're together!" I say shocked "It's Shiro and Keith, the golden couple."

"But do you _like_ us?" Keith asks again

I look down feeling ashamed with myself and nod.

"Y-Yeah, I'm so sorry." I mumble

"Sorry?" Shiro questions "You don't need to be sorry."

"But-but haven't I been annoying the whole trip?" I ask shocked "Keith looked angry when I held your hand and you looked upset when Keith was so close to me. And now I've basically ruined everything by having crushes on both of you."

I hear a soft chuckle from Keith who looks up to meet my eyes.

"I want angry at you, I was jealous Shiro thought of holding your hand on a scary ride first." Keith says

"And I was jealous that Keith was trying to keep you all to himself." Shiro replies "You haven't been annoying at all."

I feel tears forming in my eyes at the relief of not being found annoying or ruining anything. But now what? I've confessed, I've ruined everything.

"Lance, you're crying." Keith says moving over to my side of the carriage and placing a hand on my cheek

"Sorry." I say quietly, trying to stop the tears

Keith places his fingers underneath my chin and moves my face towards him.

"You don't need to cry." He whispers "We like you too."

He connects our lips in a passionate kiss that makes my heart beat at a million miles per minute, do they really like me?

I feel a presence behind me and strong arms are wrapped around my waist. Keith and I pull apart for air and he gives me the happiest smile I've ever seen

"Eres adorable." I say in Spanish

Keith looks at me confused and I chuckle.

"It's Spanish for 'you're adorable'" I explain

"You speak Spanish?" Keith asks

"Of course, I'm Cuban." I state

They look a little amazed and Shiro tilts my head to connect out lips. I can't believe this is happening. Is it some sort of practical joke or is this for real?

"How did we ever end up meeting someone as amazing as you?" Keith whispers pressing a kiss to my neck

I blush and smile softly at the,.

"I'm not that amazing." I say "You two are the amazing ones."

"Don't sell yourself short." Shiro says "You're sweet, beautiful, funny and you always have another surprise in store."

"We've liked you pretty much since we met you, and we've been talking about a third into our relationship." Keith states

"But-But I'm so worthless." I say confused "You're the golden couple, you both seem so happy together. I couldn't ruin that.

"Lance you wouldn't be ruining anything, you're not worthless." Shiro states "We want you to date us."

"I can't, I-I might..." I say trailing off

"Might what?" Keith asks

"I might get suicidal again, last time I did I was so close to... y'know." I say quietly "I don't want to hurt you, I don't want you to have to deal with my issues."

"Lance, it's ok." Shiro says holding me tighter "We're here for you."

"Are you sure I wouldn't be ruining anything?" I ask

"No, you would be making everything better." Keith states

"So will you be our boyfriend?" Shiro asks "The three of us together."

"Y-Yes, of course." I say feeling so happy inside

They smile and Keith kisses me again. Hugging me tightly and then letting go.

****Time skip to after the date****

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
Keith and Shiro walked me home and now we're saying our goodbyes.

"Bye Lance." Keith says pressing his lips against mine

When we pull away Shiro presses a kiss to my check.

"Bye Lance." Shiro whispers

"Bye, see you Monday." I reply, blushing lightly and hugging the,

As they leave I wave goodbye before turning to the door. I can't believe I have two amazing boyfriends and I really feel loved by them. It's an amazing feeling.

Just as I reach to unlock the door a footsteps rush up behind me and a cloth is planted over my mouth and nose. I begun to feel dizzy and my vision blurs. After a few seconds I completely black out, not even having enough time to scream to alert Shiro and Keith who can't be that far.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
I feel a pounding headache and I open my eyes to be met with a strange room. I'm in a large bedroom, in a large bed with dark purple sheets, there's big fur rugs, a dark purple lounge area, a small library and even a large tv. The whole room is themed with dark purple and blacks.

I try to get out of bed but I can't move my legs apart.

"What the hell?" I say in shock as I pull against the ropes binding my hands and feet

"So you're awake?" A voice says entering the room

I snap my head to the doorway and there is Lotor holding a tray of garlic knots and water. How the hell does he know my favourite food?

"What the hell Lotor?!" I yell "Untie these right now!"

"Hmmm, I could." He says placing down the tray of food "But you look so good tied up. And I could so easily mark you."

He brushes a finger against one of my scent glands on my neck.

"However I shall wait until your next heat to do so." Lotor smirks "No one except my pack knows you're here, those other two alphas will never find you. Especially not the other prime alpha."

I'm on suppressants, but if I don't take one each month then I'll get heat like normal. Oh god what about my birth control? I don't want to get pregnant! And I need to take one every day.

“Of course we know you're on heat suppressants so while you were asleep we make you swallow a pill." Lotor states "It'll interrupt your suppressants for one heat cycle only. You can take as many heat suppressants you want but it won't work. However after your heat you can go back on your suppressants."

"You can't make that decision!" I yell angrily

"Yes I can, I'll be your alpha." Lotor replies "It could be worse, you could be taken off your birth control as well. However I made sure the pill would not mess with that, we brought your birth control here, one of my betas snuck into your house."

I have more containers of birth control at home so once I escape I'll still have some, but I'm still annoyed it was stolen. He places a hand over my stomach and I try to shake him off.

"As much as I'd like to see you pregnant with my pups I understand you're to young to safely carry them." Lotor smirks "Now you should eat."

"No way, I don't know what you've put in them!" I say eyeing the garlic knots "Besides I can't use my hands remember?"

He grabs one of the garlic knots and holds it up to my mouth. I don't open it and continue glaring at him.

"Eat." He alpha commands and I have no choice but to follow him

I take a bite of the garlic knot and it's not horrible. Nowhere near as good as my abuela or mamá's though. I try to snap myself from the alpha command but I can't, it's impossible for a prime omega to ignore an alpha command, especially from a prime alpha. Keith and Shiro wouldn't treat me like this.

Finally he understands I'm full and doesn't feed me any more. I take a sip of water and he places his hands on my stomach again.

"Don't touch me." I growl

"But we're mates." Lotor whispers "It's instincts to want to rub your omega's belly after they've eaten and give them praises."

"We're not mates!" I yell

"Quiet, or I'll mark you right here." He states "The only reason I'm waiting for your heat is so the mark is stronger."

I feel tears of anger and sadness well up in my eyes as I realise I might never escape. If I was bonded with Shiro and Keith I could call for them through the bond but we aren't. What can I do to escape? There are so many alphas and betas around here, I can sense them.

**Shiro's P.O.V.**

"Do you think we did something!" Keith says panicking

"I don't know, last time we did." I mumble

"Why won't he just message back?" Keith yells

"Shh Keith, you're making a scene." I say trying to calm him down

We're sitting at a cafe, we invited Lance but he didn't answer. We've messaged him a few times but we've gotten no response. He hasn't messaged at all. I'm worried we did something like last time and he's bottling it up again.

"What if he regrets saying yes?" Keith asks "What if we rushed into it to fast?"

"Keith, we can ask him tomorrow at school." I say, trying to stay levelheaded

"Ugh this is so annoying." Keith says placing his elbows on the table and resting his face in his hands

"I might be able to help." A voice says and we look up to see a stranger

He has red hair and green eyes, he's definitely a beta but he is also part of Lotor's Pack, Lotor's scent is all over him.

"What the hell do you want?" Keith growls

"I want to help, my name is Daniel. Lance is in trouble." The boy replies

"What? How?" I ask shocked

"Lotor kidnaped him, I'm not supposed to be telling you but I have the protective gene and I'm scared Lotor will hurt Lance." Daniel answers "No other members in our pack have the protective gene so they don't care Lance is in danger."

"How did you know how to find us?" I ask

"Lotor has Lance's phone, I read through it before I came and it said where you were." The boy states "Lotor has been keeping tabs on you because he thinks you're trying to steal his mate away from him."

"His mate?" Keith asks offended "We weren't the ones who beat Lance on the side walk!"

"Exactly, so you need to save him before Lotor hurts him again." Daniel explains "This is where Lance is, you need to hurry."

The boy walks away after giving us the address, Keith and I look at each other.

"Should we believe him?" Keith asks "What if it's a trap?"

"I think we should, we can't take any chances." I reply

"You're right, we need to protect Lance before Lotor claims him." Keith growls

I pull out my phone and ring Hunk, eating for him to answer.

"Hey Shiro." I hear him say "Is Lance still with you?"

"So he definitely isn't home?" I ask

"No he didn't come home last night, isn't he with you?" Hunk asks

"No, he's been kidnaped by Lotor." I growl "I'll send you the address but Keith and I are going now."

"Ok, I'll tell everyone else and call the police." Hunk states "Make sure Lotor pays for what he's done."

"We will." I confirm and hang up

I look over to Keith who picks up the address.

"Let's go, we don't have time to waste." Keith says

I nod and we quickly leave the cafe. Getting angrier by the second we rush to the address. Lotor needs to think again if he believes we are just going to let him take Lance away from us. He will pay for everything he has done.


	12. Chapter 12

**Keith's P.O.V.**  
We didn't wait for everyone to go find Lance, we don't know what could have happened in the time we waited. Shiro says we can't kill Lotor, even though he deserves it, because we could get in serious trouble. We just need to focus on Lance. But if we walk in and Lotor is a big threat I will not hesitate to hurt him.

Finally we arrive at the address Daniel gave us. It's a massive mansion. How the hell are we going to find our way around?

"Shiro?" I question, looking at him

"I know, it's really big." He says "Let's focus on getting inside first. Surely there is a way inside where we won't get caught by anyone in the mansion."

"Knowing Lotor there has to be some sort of secret entrance." I say "He's crafty and scheming, I doubt he'd live in a house without some sort of secret exit or entry."

"Where do you think it would be?" Shiro asks

"I don't know, let's look around." I reply

We walk around the large wall, barring us from the mansion. I press my hand against the walls looking for any inconsistencies and I find one after about ten minutes. It's a brick slightly pushed out. I push it in and a part of the wall opens up to reveal a long hallway.

"Shiro over here." I say and take a few steps inside

Shiro quickly rushes over and we walk inside properly, the wall closing behind us. There is enough light from some lanterns on the wall so we can see down the long hallway. We begin running, not wanting to spend any more time away from Lance.

As we come to the end of the hallway there's another brick wall. We look for another secret button which only takes a few minutes. Once the wall is down we peak out and tiptoe behind a podium. I'm pressed against Shiro's large chest but there's no time to blush.

"Where is he?" I whisper

"I can smell his scent, he's in pain." Shiro replies

He leads me though the halls of the mansion, which is extremely hard considering the amount of betas and alphas here. Luckily none of them seem to realise our scent. Finally we make it to a set of large doors where I can smell Lance's scent.

We peak through the door and see Lance on the ground being kicked by Lotor.

"Don't disobey me omega!" Lotor yells "You're nothing, learn to accept me!"

I see Lance try to sit up but he is pushed back down again. That's when he coughs up blood and tears begun to pour.

"I think I shall mark you now." Lotor's says pinning him to the floor

**Lance's P.O.V.**

"STOP!" I scream as Lotor holds me down

"Never." He replies and opens his mouth to bite me on my neck

Just as I feel his teeth graze me he is ripped off of me and thrown into a wall. It's Keith and Shiro, I'm saved!

Shiro has grown, his muscles are bulging and he is taller. I've heard this happens to alphas when their mates are threatened. Shiro delivers a punch to Lotor's mouth and I feel arms wrap around me. Helping me sit up.

It's Keith, who has also grown a bit. He also looks furious.

"Keith?" I ask but I don't get a response

They're both in feral mode, nothing can stop them now, not until Lotor pays. Once Keith has helped me sit up and lent me against the bed he rushes over to where Shiro is holding up Lotor by the neck with his metal arm.

"H-How did y-you find us?" Lotor chokes out

Shiro and Keith don't respond but Shiro slams him against the wall, again and again, I squeeze my eyes shut but don't stop them. Lotor deserves it for what he's done to me and everyone. I still don't want to watch it happen though. But I can't let them kill him.

"D-Don't kill him!" I say forcing myself to stand up but I fall to the ground

Shiro and Keith turn to me letting go of Lotor and hurrying over. The door bursts open and it's our friends followed by the police. They try to walk towards me but Shiro and Keith growl at them. They won't let any of them near me.

"Don't get close!" I say "They might hurt you!"

The police walk over to Lotor but Allura, Hunk, Pidge and Matt continue watching us. I know I need medical attention but I can't get it with my alphas protecting me.

I wrap an arm around each of them and pull them to me. Their arms wrap around me and each press a soft kiss to my neck, even now they won't mark me without my permission.

"You two need to calm down now." I whisper "I'll be ok."

I feel them begin to shrink in size and I smile softly. I press a kiss to each of their foreheads and finally they look up to me.

"Lance, are you ok?" Keith asks

"I'm ok now, It's just my hip that hurts." I reply

"We were so worried." Shiro says, resting his head in my neck

"I know, I'm sorry." I say

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault." Keith states

"But if I didn't attract Lotor in the first place-" I begin to say but I'm cut off by Keith's lips

"It's not your fault at all. Don't blame yourself." Keith whispers

"Is it safe now?" Hunk asks and we look up to them

"Yeah, sorry." Shiro answers

"Don't be, you were protecting Lance." Pidge replies

They rush over to me and wrap me in a big group hug. I feel so warm and loved in everyone's arms. Keith and Shiro are still pressing kisses all over my neck and cheeks, relived that I'm ok. Then the police officers walk up to us.

"Lance is it?" The police officer states "We have a medical team out the front, we'd also like to ask you some questions about this whole situation."

"Ok officer." I reply and Shiro picks me up bridal style as it still hurts to walk

Hopefully I'll be able to go home soon, maybe even to Shiro and Keith's place. I'm just so relieved I'm saved, now I don't have to be Lotor's mate, I can go back to my normal life and I don't need to be hurt again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Lance's P.O.V.**

"Good news Mr. McClain." My nurse says and I look up from my book "You can go home today. Your injuries have been completely healed."

"Really?" I ask, feeling excited

Keith and Shiro are sitting next to me by my hospital bed also smiling.

"Yes, after one final check up you can go home this afternoon." She says and walks out of the room

"I can finally go home." I say turning to my boyfriends

"Actually..." Keith says but trails off

"Would you want to come live with us?" Shiro asks "We can take better care of you and get closer."

"R-Really?" I ask "Y-Yes of course."

They both hug me tightly, which they can finally do since my injuries have been healed and it doesn't hurt. I should probably message my friends to tell them I'm going home.

After the whole Lotor situation I realised how much they all care about me. They all bought in get well soon cards, candy and balloons. They took my schoolwork home for me and made sure I was feeling ok. They all backed me up when I told the police what Lotor has done. I now see I was being crazy when I felt like they didn't care, it's so heartwarming to know they do.

The nurse comes back and I get ready for my checkup. She unwraps my bandages and presses slightly on my body to see if I feel any pain. I don't feel any sort of pain or discomfort and all the bruising has gone down.

"Even though your injuries are healed be careful." The nurse states "Omegas tend to have weaker skin and are more prone to injuries. Make sure you're well taken care of."

The nurse gives a small smile to Keith and Shiro.

"You two are very good boyfriends." She says "You've been here the whole time and I heard you saved him. We all trust Lance will be fine with you two."

She leaves the room and I sit up and move to stand out of bed. Both my legs are still asleep so when I try to walk I fall into Shiro's arms.

"Are you ok Lance?" Shiro asks

"Yeah, my legs are still asleep." I chuckle

I stand up again, using Shiro for balance and my legs gain more feeling and strength.

"We brought you a change of clothes." Keith says and he holds out a bag to me

"Thank you, I'll go change." I say and walk to the bathroom

Once I'm done I walk out to Shiro and Keith who are waiting patiently.

"We should go check out, then we can go home." I say happily

We walk to the front desk, hand in hand. After checking out they take me to their car. Keith and Shiro haven't left really since I was admitted to hospital. They left to get food and new clothes but other than that they stayed by my side. Hospitals allow mates to stay the whole time they're here.

"Really to go home?" Shiro asks

"Like you wouldn't believe." I reply

Keith and I get into the back while Shiro drives. I've learnt that Shiro drives more because Keith likes to go fast and it scares Shiro. Keith keeps his arm protectively around my waist as we drive home. We arrive at their place and I sit on the couch, relieved to not be at the hospital anymore.

"How are you feeling?" Shiro asks

"I feel pretty good, just tired." I say closing my eyes and resting my head on the back of the couch

"How about you sleep and we can talk about moving in later?" Keith asks

"Yeah." I say yawning "That sounds like a good idea."

****Time skip to a week later****

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
It's been a week since I got home and I'm feeling more nervous every day, I don't know when my heat is going to be and I'm so worried. I told Shiro and Keith and we've talked about what to do. I've agreed to let them mark me during my heat and to, well mate...

We also moved all my things into their apartment, we all share one big room with a massive bed. It's perfect for cuddling and being close to one another.

I'm cuddling with Shiro and Keith on the couch, but I'm feeling ready for more. Would they want to?

I look up to Keith and press my lips against his, He deepens the kiss and licks my bottom lip. I don't open up my mouth though, feeling a little nervous.

"Are you suggesting something Lance?" Shiro whispers in my ear from behind me

"Maybe." I reply, pressing my butt against his crotch area

Shiro groans softly and presses a kiss to my neck while Keith kisses my lips again. This time I open up and Keith pushes his tongue inside of my mouth. We battle for dominance but he wins very quickly.

I feel Shiro's hands unbutton my top and he pulls it off. Shiro's fingers pinch my nipples from behind me and he lets out a dominating growl.

"Ngh~ R-Remember not to mark me yet." I moan

"Hmm, they say good things come to those who wait." Shiro says rubbing his fingers over my left scent glands "And we'll know that's true in your heat."

Keith peppers kisses down my jaw to my neck and sucks on the spot just above my gland.

"Just imagine when these swell up, then you'll have our marks on you." Keith says brushing his finger against the sensitive skin of my glands

"C-Can I mark you too?" I ask

"Of course, we wouldn't have it any other way." Shiro says

I feel myself hardening and I can feel Shiro's member pressing against my thigh and Keith's is forming a tent in his pants. I palm Keith's bulge and kiss him again. I fumble around with his shirt but quickly take it off. I rock my hips against Shiro's bulge and he grabs my hips.

"Imagine my thick long cock inside you." Shiro whispers huskily "Making you scream and beg for me."

Shiro's hands go to my pants and he quickly pulls them off. Soon his and Keith's pants are gone as well, leaving us all in our boxers.

"Do you want to suck Keith's dick?" Shiro asks

I nod and Keith smirks.

"Then why don't you?" Keith asks pulling off his boxers

It's a bit of a tight squeeze on the couch but we'll manage. I lean down to Keith's member, sticking my ass in the air and give a long lick up the underside of his dick. I take the tip into my mouth and swirl my tongue around.

I move my head down more and begin to bob my head, sucking and licking like crazy.

"Damn Lance, you're good at this." Keith says leaning back

"He looks good bent over, sucking you off." Shiro adds

My boxers are taken off by Shiro and he squeezes both my cheeks and massages them. I feel him retract his hands and he walks off. I try to pull off of Keith but he lightly pushes me back down.

"He's just gone to get lube, don't worry." Keith states

I moan which sends vibrations down Keith's member and I relax my throat to take more of him in. I'm almost at the base.

"You take it so well." Keith whispers "Like the perfect little cock sleeve."

Keith's dirty words make me feel so hard. Shiro comes back and I hear the squirt of the lube bottle. Then I feel a cool finger press against my hole and rub around the rim before pushing in. Shiro brushes his finger inside me before adding a second finger. Shiro is using his metal arm in which the fingers are slightly bigger and longer.

"Wow, he's sucking my fingers in." Shiro says as he brushes a finger against my prostate

I moan loudly which sends more vibrations down Keith's member. I finally take it all in to the back of my throat, using my hand to massage his balls. Shiro adds a third finger and completely stretches me out.

I feel Keith twitch in my mouth and he moans loudly. Soon my mouth is full of white fluid and I swallow. I remove my mouth from Keith and look up at him. Keith wipes my chin and presses a kiss to my forehead.

"You really know what you're doing, have you done this before?" Keith asks

I shake my head.

"A-Are you a virgin?" Keith asks looking shocked

"Y-Yeah, is that a problem?" I ask

"No of course not." Shiro says "We feel proud that we're your first."

"It does mean I should take your virginity though." Keith says "Even though I hate to admit it, Shiro is a lot bigger than me."

"It's a prime alpha thing." Shiro smirks

Shiro and Keith move so I'm on the floor between Shiro's legs who is on the couch and Keith is behind me. I can fully look at Shiro now and I see why they wanted Keith to be my first. Shiro is massive, Keith is pretty big as well but Shiro's prime alpha gene makes him all that more larger.

I do the same as what I did to Keith, lick up the long thick vein and take him into my mouth. I experiment with my tongue swirling around and tasting the pre-cum. I take in more and moan when I feel Keith's thumbs at my entrance, stretching me.

"Wow Shiro, you did a good job stretching him out." Keith says "You are on birth control correct?"

"Ngh yes~” I say breathlessly

I whimper at Keith's teasing fingers and finally I hear the squirt of lube. I feel Keith's member at my entrance but he doesn't thrust in. I whine, begging him to enter me.

"You shouldn't tease him so much." Shiro says

"I just like hearing his sounds." Keith replies

"You're cruel." Shiro chuckles "Besides, wouldn't you want to hear the sounds he makes when he cums?"

"True." Keith answers

Keith finally pushes into me, not the full way though but it still hurts a little. Tears are welling up in my eyes and Shiro places a hand on Keith's shoulder, warning him to stop.

"Shh it's ok." Keith whispers "It'll feel amazing soon."

After a few minutes Keith pushes in more and I moan loudly. Shiro rests his hand in my hair and pushes me down more. Keith begins to thrust in and out of me and I take more of Shiro in. I continue moaning and sucking, feeling amazing.

A tightness is forming in my stomach as they both move inside of me. Keith's hands go to my member and pumps it.

I can't take any more of Shiro in, I'm only about half way. One day I'll be able to take it all in. Shiro releases in my mouth with a loud moan and I swallow again. I feel my own release and I cum all over Keith's hand. Keith cums deep into me and then pulls out.

"You are amazing." Shiro says pulling me up to sit on his lap

He wipes away all the white fluid from my mouth and then presses a kiss to my lips while Keith washes his hands.

"We should shower." Keith says walking back into the room

Shiro and I agree and we all walk to the bathroom. The hot water feels amazing on my skin as we wash off all the cum.

"We love you so much Lance." Shiro and Keith

"I love you too." I reply smiling softly

After our shower we head to bed with me in the middle, Shiro on my right and Keith on my left. They both have their arms protectively around me.

"I'm so happy, I never thought this would happen." I say happily

"A relationship or sex?" Shiro asks

"Both, I always thought no one would be able to love me for me." I answer "It's easy to tell when people only like you for your secondary gender."

"Well we love you for you." Keith replies "And we'll never let anyone hurt you."

"I know, you saved me, stayed with me at the hospital and showed me how much you love me." I say

They both scent me, making me feel safe and loved. My eyes become droopy and I can barely keep them open.

"Sleep now." Shiro kissing my forehead

I feel a kiss pressed to my neck as well and I know it's Keith. I know nothing bad will ever happen to me while I'm in their arms. The only thing I have to worry about is my heat and with them by my side, I know I'll be fine.


	14. Epilogue

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
Keith and Shiro are out getting some groceries. I told them I wasn't feeling up to going out today which is true. Today I've felt off...

I can't really explain it. I feel like I can't get comfortable and I'm bored but don't want to do anything. Maybe I'm just really tired. Yeah that must be it.

Suddenly I feel a rapid urge to nest and I do so, rushing to the bedroom. Would Keith and Shiro want a nest in their room? Well they said they wouldn't mind so I guess I'll listen to that. I raid the closets and laundry piles for clothes with their scent on them.

The world around me begins to heat up and I pull out all the soft fluffy blankets I can find. I arrange the clothes and blankets around and on the bed, making sure it's smooth but I can find the scents easily.

I feel hotter inside and I groan at the feeling. This must be heat. Thank goodness I've taken all my birth control as I'm guessing I'll probably need it. We already planned for this, bottled water, snacks, food and other necessary items are set up in our room but it's still nerve wracking.

After I finish with the nest I feel to hot with my clothes on so I take them off and head to the bathroom for a cool shower. Something is coming out of my butt, it's slippery and clear. This must be slick.

After my cool shower I feel a little better but I don't get re-dressed in my clothes. Instead I head to my nest and lay down. Wanting something to fill me up but there's nothing. My scent glands have also swelled up at this point, begging to be marked. Hopefully Keith and Shiro will be home soon.

**Shiro's P.O.V.**

"Do you think this is enough?" Keith asks me, showing me a few boxes of omega protein bars

"Yeah, when he goes though heat we'll be so prepared." I reply feeling proud

"I'm worried about him, he said he wasn't feeling well." Keith sighs "What if he's really sick and won't go through heat, messing up his entire body?!"

"Keith calm down, I'm sure he's fine." I say hugging Keith close to me and brushing his hair in my hand

During Lance's heat Keith and I agreed that we'd also mark each other, not many alphas do this but we want to. Lance's heat will be a new chapter for all of us.

After Keith and I have grabbed everything we need we pay and begin to walk home. As we turn down our street we can smell the faint smell of something sweet. Keith and I look at each other and continue walking, trying to ignore the scent but it's getting stronger.

As we open our door the smell hits us full on. Is this?...

"Lance?!" Keith calls out

"I-In here!" Lance calls from the bedroom

We quickly place the groceries in the kitchen and head to the bedroom. The moment we walk in we freeze, Lance is laying in bed completely naked, releasing pheromones that smell amazing, surrounded by our clothing and blankets and practically begging for us. An omega using your scent for their nest is something that a lot of alphas find pride in, Keith and I included.

"Lance are you in heat?" Keith asks

"Y-Yeah I think so." Lance replies, looking up at us

His face is flushed red and his hair is very messy, I blush at the tempting scene before me, already feeling my pants tighten.

"Lance, do you want us to help you?" I ask

"Yes, of course." Lance answers "But please hurry..."

**Lance's P.O.V.**  
Keith and Shiro walk close to to the bed and take off their shoes before crawling into my nest and holding me close to them. I feel myself burning up more and I rest my head in the crook of Shiro's neck, evidently exposing mine.

"Wow." I hear Keith whisper, lightly pressing a finger over my swollen glands "These really are swollen."

I moan at his touch on my sensitive skin and Keith presses his lips against my gland.

"Keith stop teasing him so much." I hear Shiro say

"But he's so cute." Keith replies

I look over to Keith and he quickly presses a kiss against my lips. I kiss back and he pushes his to tongue inside my mouth. He pulls back leaving me breathless.

"Are you ready for our marks?" Keith asks, nuzzling his head in my neck and licking the bump

"Ahh yes~" I moan

Shiro moves his head down to my left gland while Keith is on my right. They both press a kiss to my glands before biting into them, leaving their marks on me. I feel a rush of emotions and a new sense of my mates with me.

I've heard this happens when you get marked but I wasn't sure if it was true. Some alphas use use this as a way to control their mates but I trust these two with all my heart. Finally they pull away from my neck and I look into Keith's eyes again.

"Ready to mark me?" He asks

I nod and bury my head in the crook of his neck, the pain in my neck has gone away and there is an obvious bite mark on it. I open my mouth and press my teeth into his skin, strangely it doesn't seem to hurt him. When I pull away I feel a stronger bond between us and my mark is slowly healing on his neck.

"My turn?" Shiro asks and I turn to him

"Mm-hm~" I mumble and open my mouth to his neck

I press another bite into his skin and he doesn't flinch either. Again I feel our bond become stronger as I pull away and I smile. Then they lean over to each other and bite one another on the opposite side of their neck. I blush and feel more horny as I watch them.

"Ready for us to take care of you?" Keith asks

"Y-Yes please~" I say looking at them with half lidded eyes

"Well we can't keep our omega waiting." Shiro chuckles and presses a kiss to my lips

Keith's hands go to my nipples and pull at the. He pinches, sucks and bites them. Thank god I took birth control because I feel like I could get pregnant from this sight.

Shiro presses kisses down my neck and sucks on his bite mark leaving a large hickey. Shiro's the overall alpha of our group, he'll make sure everyone stays rested, fed and pleasured during the entirety of my heats as well as their ruts. One day they will match up with each other.

Keith's hands move lower to my hips rubbing circles over my sensitive skin and then down lower to my thighs, pushing them apart. I tried to keep them together to not let slick everywhere but there's no stopping it now as it begins to pour out of me.

Shiro presses his fingers inside of me but looks shocked at how loose it is.

"Hmm I don't know if one dick inside him will be enough." Shiro smirks

"If you're suggesting what I think then that could be arranged." Keith replies

"But we don't want to go in dry, no matter how slick you are Lance." Shiro says and I nod

They sit next to each other and I begin to take off their clothes. Their shirts first, then their pants and finally their underwear, letting their large erections spring out. I move my body down more so my face is right by their members and my ass is in the air.

I brush my fingers over Keith's member whilst licking up and down Shiro's. I take Shiro in my mouth and pump Keith harder. I use a combination of licking and sucking on Shiro's dick before removing my mouth and switching to Keith's member while pumping Shiro's.

"Damn Lance, how are you so good?" Keith asks throwing his head back in pleasure

I continue sucking, coating Keith in a thick layer of saliva and then I pull my mouth off of him and my hand off Shiro.

"Please, I need you inside of me." I beg

"Well we can't keep our omega waiting." Shiro says

"Especially when he's been so good." Keith replies

Shiro positions me so I'm facing him in his lap and he lines up his tip at my hole. They haven't stretched me but I don't need it.

"Please I need you inside of me~!" I beg

"What do you need inside of you?" Shiro asks, smirking

"Your thick alpha cock, please~" I say

"Well since you asked so nicely." Shiro chuckles and pushes me down into his long hard member

I moan loudly but still don't feel completely full. Even though there is a small bulge on my lower abdomen. I touch it and hear Shiro moan. It must be his cock deep inside me.

"Keith please~" I say looking behind me to Keith

Keith presses a kiss to my neck and pushes himself inside of me. I moan loudly as the feeling of being full and I close my eyes.

Keith and Shiro begin to thrust in and out at different times. Shiro hits my prostate dead on and I scream in pleasure, Keith hits it as Shiro pulls out and they continue this. Their hands and lips are all over my neck and body.

Finally I feel the tightness in my stomach snap and I release my white fluid everywhere. I hear them groaning in pleasure and they release deep inside of me. Suddenly their bases swell up to double their size locking us together. This must be a knot, it feels amazing. I feel so connected to them right now.

"That was amazing, you're amazing." Shiro says pressing a kiss to his mark as then slowly moving so all three of is are laying down

"I love you two, so much." I reply, feeling my heat being satisfied but I know it'll come back

"We love you too." Keith says pressing a kiss to my lips

"We promise to always protect you." Shiro says "These marks prove it."

I suddenly let out a purr and blush. Purring only happens when an omega feels completely safe and content.

"Did you just purr?" Keith asks

"I-I'm sorry." I reply covering my mouth

"No don't be sorry, it's adorable." Keith says

"When an omega purrs it means they feel safe and loved." Shiro says "It's nice to know you think of us like that."

"I love you two so much." I say happily, letting out another purr

It's been a wild ride these past few weeks but I wouldn't change it for the world. Even after all the horrible things I had to endure with Lotor it was worth it to date Shiro and Keith. I've finally found two people who I love that love me for me and for now, my life is perfect.


End file.
